Assorted Locations
Raven's Rest The Wolves Den - Part tavern, part Inn, part dispenser of merc contracts. Owned and operated by the Five Rings and sure to get you wrapped up in some kind of mess. Dice to Meet You - Ground floor is a bar; basement floor is known for its interesting gambling payouts and dice games. Free drinks, unclaimed Lost-and-Found items, and even staff pretending that your jokes are funny are all some of the unique payouts. The Bizarre Bazaar - Large, open-air market near the docks. Typically sells an assortment of goods, including a variety of hipster-y foods that all sell out by mid morning. If you know where to look, there is even rumoured to be a section of stalls of questionable repute. Dancing Flames - Gentleman's club with a bar and gaudy, flame-inspired decorations. They also serve food, if you dare. Ariel's - A bar with seafood! Expect to find merpeople, or at least people dressed as them. Clam shell bras are particularly encouraged and they do not appreciate your fishy puns. The Luxurious Lavender Lounge - An upscale bar with a strict dress code for sparkly purple things, and lights that cast everything in purple anyway. Located at Lenley Lane. The No Name Pub - as in that's actually its name, don't ruin the joke for newcomers! Piney furniture, lots of gin, and a constantly rotating carousel of animal, plant, and assorted item silhouettes that tends to draw an artsy crowd. The Crooked Gull - Café with a liquor cabinet or three, found near the warehouse district. A bit more put-together than the average tavern, a bit scummier than the typical café, and a common haunt for Jesters. Their coffee will kick your ass out faster than the baristas. The Ass's Rest - Country Dive with blood-and-puke splattered hay on the ground, terrible yodelling, and an actual donkey in one of the corners that likes to heehaw along. But at least the booze is strong! Lymoria Area Ar Anthling - Tiny mountain town north of the city. Common winter pit stop on the road to Demir, often overlooked when weather allows for kinder travel. Unnamed Village that's a southern mining town. Residents highly unwelcoming of outsiders and a curious deprecation of technology gives it an old-timey feel, and not in a quaint way. In a thank god we invented flushing toilets and stopped pretending we liked the neighbours kind of way. Lymoria City The Poisoned Rat - Infamous bar in the seedy part of town known for its criminal and otherwise dastardly clientele. Don't worry, the staff all have amnesia and will forget your visit instantly. Has a few soundproofed rooms for any dealings that need a bit more privacy, but please not that kind of dealings. They don't want to have to fail their next inspection and send all their irate customers your way. Elesyian Fields - Upscale restaurant with fancy menus, tiny portions, and enormous prices. The kind of place that only uses candlelight, for ambience, and the waiters are definitely judging how you hold that fork. Unnamed Library and Tea Shop that is quizzically small, so they've decided to build tall instead, and then sadistically put the tea station on the top floor. Actually has an amazing collection of books, if you care to sift through the intricately organized shelves. Horns and Halos - Angel and Demon themed bar that suspiciously sees a lot of fae cavorting about with wings on display, despite being run by dumbfounded humans. Booty Plunder - Pirate bar conveniently near the airship fields and perpetually filled with that invigorating smell of burnt oil and paint remover. Don't worry, those are just the drinks, not airship fumes. A great place to visit for bombastic storytelling and get yourself banned from for trying to slip arrrrrr into every other sentence. Unnamed Country Bar where only squares don't square dance and they have some kind of challenge known only as, The Saddledome. Pounding Pistons - Scimanich-Wannabe public house where every component and ingredient on a tabulation of selections that a certified artisan will combine for your express interests is at minimum signified with polysyllabic deciwords, describing base properties, fabrication specifications, and recommended accompaniments. Also, the recurrent patrons discourse in a manner similar to this. Ass's High - Half poker gambling ring, half strip club kind of joint. You'd think the latter would make it stupid easy to cheat at the former, but it really doesn't, and seriously, don't even try. Unnamed Elven Club in the Refugee District, where magic is not banned and they go crazy partying with it. The building and theme changes to a new elemental inspiration each day, 'party magic' is very much alive and practiced, and the drinks have that decidedly elven booziness to them that is probably not safe for human consumption. Redwood Inn - Inn with a common area that has dirt cheap prices and the amenities to show for it, but at least they welcome anyone as long as you pay on time. Friendly staff will happily serve a home-cooked meal at any time of day. Category:Locations